Dance Spirit
by loudie
Summary: Bella is a great dancer. She meets the Cullens when they come from Alaska. She meets Alice first but will be fall for Alice's brother Edward, a fellow breakdancer? I dont own anything, besides some characters and the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Dance Spirit

"Hey dad I gotta go!"

"Okay, bye Bells!" Charlie yelled.

I rushed to my best friend Angela's brother's car and threw my dance bag (**pic on profile and yes its kipling**) in the trunk, looking forward to another day of dance. I peeked to make sure I had my dance shoes (toe pads, tennis shoes, jazz shoes). I then got into the car and we drove down to the local dance/gymnastics studio. He parked the car and we both ran out.

Name's Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I'm 15 and I am a dancer. I do lyrical, jazz, tap, break dancing, hip hop, contemporary, modern and musical theater. I also take a class of gymnastics to help for hip hop and other stuff.

I got inside and went to the changing/homework room and set my bag down. I opened it up and looked for my toe pads (pic on profile) and slipped them on.

I took off my baggy shorts (pic on profile) for hip hop and left my spankies on (pic on profile) and walked into the room. Brianna Wyman, my lyrical teacher, walked into the room and started the warm up. 15 minutes later she walked over the mirror and sat down, got out her binder and pen.

"Okay so who is doing recital and who is doing competition?" she asked.

I raised my hand "I'm doing both" I told her.

"Okay good" she marked my name down. "Alright for competition you will learn a different dance from the recital group. Now I want the competition group to stay here while they recital group to take a water break. It you are doing both then stay here" she said.

The competition group ended up being, Sammy, Jessica, Alisa and Tania and I. Mrs. Brianna came up with our dance which was going to be called Gone (vid on profile, Bella is supposed to be the girl who is in the middle). It also involved a merry go round.

We soon started learning choreography and sent the recital kids to the homework room to hangout. It was pretty tough learning the steps without the props but we managed. After the class was over I went to my bag and slipped my shorts back on and put my tap shoes on.

I walked across the hallway into another dance room and sat down with the rest of my group. In the back of the group i saw a girl with spiky black hair. She looked about a few inches smaller than me. I got up and sat by her.

"Hello I'm Bella. Are your new here?" I asked.

"Yea! I'm Alice!" She said cheerfully.

"I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you" I smiled at her.

"So how hard is this class? I'm not very good. I'm just watching to see what competition looks like. I'm not joining this class, I'm not good enough. I am just taking the technique class after this one. You in this class?" she asked.

"Yea, I am. Been here for about 13 years" I told her.

"I just moved here like this past weekend" she said.

"Alright now class let's get started with foot warm ups. Then we shall talk about competition. Everybody Up!" Mrs. Tabetha yelled.

We started class and I went onto thinking about what class I had next, then after that one then after that. I had hip hop with Eddie B. and a jazz solo with Tabetha.

After the class ended I walked over to my bag and got my tennis shoes on and walked to the back of the building and sat down with my best friend Gabby, who looked at lot like Taylor Swift (pic of gabby on profile), she's in my lyrical class but she's doing recital. We again started talking about competition for hip hop (Gabby's with me for hip hop).

After that I got my jazz shoes and walked back to Mrs. Tabetha's classroom, and started doing my Pirouettes (turns on one foot). I then heard "Ahem" behind me. I turned around and standing there was this really handsome guy with bronze hair, green eyes and a nice body.

**A/N: all pictures will be on my profile. Check them out if you have the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yes? Who are you?" I asked. _Boy he's strange._

"I'm Edward. I'm looking for my sister Alice. You see her? She's about 5 feet with spiky black hair?" He asked.

"Oh yea I know her" I told him "She was in the last room down the hall on the right with the hip hop class".

"Okay thanks" He turned and started walking.

I turned around and continued my pirouettes. Mrs. Tabetha then walked in and I got into position. She turned on the music; all that jazz (vid on profile) and I began. After I was tired and sweaty and walked out into the changing room and got my stuff. I walked into the hall to see Edward waiting there.

"Hello there" I said.

"Hi. I didn't catch your name…" He told me.

"Isabella, Bella, Swan" I said.

"I'm Edward Cullen"

"That's nice. Still waiting for Alice?" I asked.

"Yup, here she comes now" He waved to her.

I turned around. "Hey Alice!" I said.

"Hey! You leaving already?" She asked.

"Yup. I'm done for the day. Tomorrow I stay longer" I told her.

"Oh really. Why do you stay longer?" Alice asked me.

"It's because I do solos, duos and trios and most of the people I do duos and trios with take classes on Thursday so I do it there so we are all there anyways. It's easier" I said.

Edward looked impressed. Alice looked amazed and asked "you do all that?"

I nodded. What classes do you take? Just tap and hip hop?" I asked.

She nodded. "I might take a ballet class. Not sure yet. Edward, my brother Emmett and my boyfriend take break dancing on Thursdays".

"Oh well what a coincidence. I take break dancing. You guy beginners or no?" I asked.

Edward nodded his head "Yea we just started last year. Yourself"

"I have been taking it for a couple years now. Maybe like 7. I can't remember" I said.

"Oh wow that's cool. Is it fun?" He asked. I just nodded. We started walking outside. I looked over and saw my dad's cruiser in the parking lot.

"Well hey I have to go. Do you have class tomorrow Alice?" I asked.

She shook her head "Edward and Emmett and Jasper my boyfriend do though so Edward look for her so she can meet them".

Edward nodded and smiled at me. My heart fluttered.

"Well, see you two later" I said.

"Wait Bella!" I looked back and saw Alice running to keep up with me.

I stopped and she caught up with me "Do you go to Forks High School?" she asked.

I nodded and she squealed "Yea so do I! I will see you tomorrow. BYE!" she ran back towards Edward who was hopping in the back seat of a Mercedes.

I got into the cruiser and my dad drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Dance Spirit

Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning and it was 6:00! I was wide awake though so I went into the shower and took a nice long shower. When I got out it was 6:30. I put on my skinny jeans, Metro Station t-shirt and leggings on and picked up the necklace my mom gave me for my 14th birthday and put it on (**pics on profile**). I decided to make a big breakfast for myself. I made eggs, bacon and toast for myself.

"Hey Bells, you're up early" Charlie said coming down the stairs. I nodded and he made himself cereal. After he was done he got up and left.

I waited for about 20 minutes and Angela's brother pulled up. I got my backpack (**pic on profile)** and walked out. We drove to school and I got off. Her brother went one way while we both went the other way. I saw in the distance Alice and Edward talking to each other and three others. I just stayed with Angela.

We were talking when Angela suddenly got side tracked. I looked to see where she was looking and it turns out she noticed Alice and the others. I just shrugged. Jacob, aka my best friend ever, saw me then and walked up with our other friends Quil and Embry.

"Hey Bells! What's up?" He asked "You doing competition this year?" he was with me in my competition hip hop.

I nodded my head and he grinned "so are we!"

We started walking to our bench and sat down. At that point Alice saw us and started whispering to Edward. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and started talking to Jacob. We were laughing and trying not to pee in our pants at the fact that Quil got pants three times in a row at a football game in front of 5 girls.

"HEY BELLA!" I looked up and saw Alice looking at me smiling, Edward and the others behind her.

"Oh hey Alice! How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. This is my brother Emmett, Boyfriend Jasper and his sister Rosalie. Oh, what class do you have first?"

"English 1 Accelerated. You?" I said

"Oh I'm in regular English. You must be really smart! What's your GPA?" she asked. I shrugged embarrassed.

"It's a 4.0" Jake said. I glared at him angry. He looked like he wanted to laugh his butt off.

"Wow that's good. Mines just a 3.4" she said.

I smiled.

"What's your schedule Bella?" Edward asked. I handed my paper from my binder to him

"Ah we have a smarty on our hands. She's taking, accelerated world history, Spanish 2 , Chemistry Honors, Algebra 2 accelerated, lunch, PE and wow your taking English accelerated?" he asked

I nodded "My mom taught me before she died. Spanish is not that hard" I said.

Edward nodded. I looked at him and asked "What are you taking?"

"Same thing as every other freshman besides the fact that I'm in Chemistry Honors" He said. I nodded and looked at Jake.

"Jake's in my math class with me" He looked smug.

"I never would have guessed" Edward said sarcastically. Jake's smug look disappeared and he looked pissed.

"Oh sure whatever. Come on Bells" He grabbed my hand a dragged me away with Quil and Embry behind us. I forgot they were there.

"Hey Jake, what's the matter bro?" Embry asked. Jake just shook his head.

EPOV:

I watched Bella get dragged away by her oaf of a friend. I smirk but felt bad that she had to get dragged away. I wanted to talk to her more.

"So that's the girl who's in our break dancing class?" Emmett asked. I nodded still looking at them.

"She's a good jazz dancer but I haven't seen her yet with her hip hop or break dancing so I'm not sure how good she is yet" I said.

I just stood there until the bell rang signaling us to go to class. I walked over to P.E and gave the coach the slip for him to sign. I got to sit out for this class. All the while wondering how Emmett and everyone else was doing.

EMPOV:

I walked into Second block Spanish 2 with Jasper and saw that I had Bella in my class. We walked over to the teacher and gave her the slips for her to sign. She signed them and we walked over to empty desks by Bella.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" I asked. She laughed and answered "Nothing really. Just waiting for class to start"

I laughed. Jasper smirked. She looked at us confusedly and shook her head.

"So are you good at break dancing?" I asked. She nodded smiling. I nodded back. Jasper looked at us keeping quiet.

"Ey! Señor Cullen y Señor Hale! ¿Cuál Es el problema? ¿Los necesito mover?" Señora Hernández yelled. (What is wrong over there? Do I need to move you two?)

We shook our heads no. She just turned around to the white board and continued class.

EPOV:

I walked into Chemistry class a few minutes before the bell and saw Bella sitting by herself reading. I walked up to the teacher and gave him my slip. He signed it and told me to sit by Bella.

"Hey Bella. How are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm doing well. Yourself?" she asked.

"The same, just trying to find my classes. I almost got lost but Alice showed me where everything was. She makes a point in memorizing the maps of places" I said. She just giggled.

The bell rang and everyone walked in. Once everyone was present Mr. Banner (the teacher) started class. I just sat there, listening and taking notes while Bella did the same.

_Ring!_

Class was soon over and I got to my fourth class with the help of Bella. She then walked a couple doors down to her math class and closed the door. I just sighed and sat down.

**FYI: I put a picture of Edward's, Bella's, Charlie's police and regular car on my profile for your convenience. **


	4. Chapter 4

Dance Spirit

chapter 4

BPOV:

Lunch soon started and I went and sat down and opened my lunch box since I usually bring my own lunch. Alice soon joined me sitting across from me. Jake and Embry arrived with Quil not far behind them. Edward walked up and took the open seat next to mine.

"So Bella, how were your classes?" Edward asked.

"They were okay. Yours?" I asked.

"Eh they weren't to bad. Math is my least favorite subject but whatever. I have to take it so anyways" he said calmly.

"That's good then. I personally like math so I can't say the same thing for me" I confessed.

They looked at me like I had fins growing out of my ears.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"How can you like math?! It's the worst subject in the history of mankind!" Alice yelled.

I just shrugged. Jake just laughed; he liked math too. Edward turned and glared at him. Jake just laughed harder. I just rolled my eyes and left them alone.

"Hey Bella, I can't remember the math homework…and the English homework. I forgot to write the homework down so can you tell me what it was?" Quil asked.

I nodded but Edward cut me off before I could say anything "Well that's your problem dude. You should have done your homework. You're just lazy"

Quil glared at him and looked at me after. I just nodded He smiled and got his homework out. I looked at it and said "Oh we just had to answer the questions from the worksheet because Mr. Mason might do something else with them later" I explained.

He nodded his thanks and started reading quickly. He finished in about 10 minutes seeing as Jake and I would help him out by giving him the answers…_no offense to him but it's amazing he's still in the honors class, seeing as he can't even remember to do his homework _I thought.

"Hey Bella what's that math homework? We have it last so I still have time!" Quil asked stressed.

"Page 180: 2-30 all" I said and got up, threw my food out and walked out of the cafeteria.

EPOV:

I followed Bella out of the cafeteria, hopping that I could talk to her.

"Hey Bella, wait up" I yelled. She just turned around and waited for me at the end of the hallway.

"What's up Edward?" she asked.

"Oh I just wanted to hang out with you for a while. Do you mind?" I asked. She nodded her head no and I smiled.

"So what class do you have next?"

"Um…PE. You?" She asked.

"Um I have world history with Alice" I said. She just nodded. I sighed.

_I want to talk to her so bad, but I don't know what to say. I don't want to sound like an idiot._

"So how do you like Forks so far Edward?" Bella asked. I just shrugged.

"It's growing on me" I said. She just smiled.

I got to my classroom and turned to Bella "Well I have to go Bella. This is my classroom"

She nodded and started walking off to the gym "See you at dance Edward".

I walked into my classroom and sat down. Alice walked in a few minutes later and sat down next to me.

"So Edward, you and Bella are getting pretty close; and you met her when?" she asked.

"I met her yesterday Alice. Besides she's not that hard to get along with" I said. She just smirked.

Our teacher came in and I got up and gave her my slip to sign.

"Ah, hello Mr. Cullen. Here you go and you may sit back down"

I nodded and sat down. The girl next to me just stared at me trying to look seductive.

"Hey there, I'm Laruen. What's your name?"

I just shuddered "Name's Edward"

"Hm, Edward, what a cute name. Just like you" Lauren purred. I just barely stopped myself from gagging.

"Yea well, I'm going to pay attention now" and turned around. She just hmphed

BPOV:

I headed to gym and got changed. Mike Newton was already there. I groaned and headed over to where Angela and Ben were standing.

"Hey Bella, what's up? Mike bothering you?" she asked. I nodded sadly. She just giggled. We started off class doing the mile around the huge gym. I ran alongside Angela and Ben. Mike was just behind us with Jessica Stanley and Laruen Mallory. When that torture was over with, we started playing volleyball, since volleyball season was just starting.

"Hey Bella, want to be my partner? I don't have one yet" Mike asked. Angela came up to us and said

"Sorry Mike, Bella's with me. Ben's with Tyler. Sorry, maybe next time you can have her" she then grabbed my hand and led me over to her spot.

"Thank again Angela! I owe you so much right now" I said in a rush. I really was thankful though. Mike just would not give up. I turn him down but yet he ends up asking me out again. Then again I say no. That boy is either deaf or stupid.

"Alright everybody, get into groups of five. We are going to play a few games of volleyball. Ben and Tyler walked over to be in our group. Eric Yorkie soon joined as well, leaving Mike to sulk and head over to Jessica and Lauren. I giggle in spite of myself.

30 minutes into playing our 3 round against Mike, Jessica, Lauren and two others I knew: Jackie and Melissa, Coach Clap blew the whistle and we went into the locker rooms to change.

"Well that was fun. We beat them" Angela said. I nodded, laughing. _We beat them bad! They didn't stand a chance. _

"Oh yea we did. They didn't stand a chance. We murdered them" I said. Jessica walked into the changing rooms with Lauren right behind her. I turned to look at them while they looked at me. I was still in my bra, they had their PE clothes on. I decided to mess with them

"Jessica, staring at me in my underwear? I didn't know you felt that way. Want me to pose or something?" I asked. Angela giggled behind me. Jessica turned a bright red and Lauren just continued to stare.

"What Lauren? You want some too? I never knew you two felt that way about me. Don't I feel special" I said jokingly. Lauren just glared at me and stomped off. Jessica followed after her.

"Bella, that was great!" Angela yelled, bursting out laughing. I followed suit, tears coming to my eyes from laughing so hard. I put my shirt on, grabbed my backpack and headed out, Angela coming out 2 minutes later.

"Is your brother going to give me a ride to dance or no?" I asked. Usually her brother gives me a ride but sometimes he would go to the field with his friends and play football.

"Um, yea I think he is. He will tell us though if he is going to play football once he picks us up" Angela said. I nodded.

_Beep Beep_

We turned our heads to the left and saw her brother's car come into the parking lot of the school. Her brother did not go to school anymore. He just worked at the grocery store every day. He graduated last year from Fork's High school.

"Hey girls, get in" He yelled. We hopped in the car and he drove off.

"Hey Karl are you going to play football today?" Angela asked. He shook his head no. _Yes! Now I have a ride. I wouldn't have to ask anybody. I hate asking people for things. Except for Karl. _

"Okay, thanks Karl" I said. He usually took me to dance, but I would have Charlie pick me up on his way home from work. He knows my schedule by heart so he knows when to stay late or when to get off early.

We arrived at my house and I rushed inside, dumping my backpack on the sofa and picking up my dance bag from the coat closet downstairs (pic of house on profile). I was running about to run outside when I ran into the front door and fell down. I got u p and felt my forehead, which I knew would have a serious bump the next morning. I rushed outside and hopped into Karl's car and he drove off. We got to the dance studio and Angela and I rushed inside…well she did…I ran into the door when I closed on me. I fell to the ground again. I shook my head and got up and headed inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Dance Spirit

Chapter 5

I ran into the changing room and slipped off my jeans to reveal my spandex shorts. I pulled off my shirt I wore to school and put on a loose shirt I had packed. I grabbed my footies and went towards the backroom.

"Hey Bella!"

I turned around and saw Ben Cheney, Angela's crush, walk towards me. What Angela didn't know what that he liked her two. I wanted to tell her but Ben told me that I was sworn to secrecy until he was ready to tell her.

"Hey Ben, what's up?" I asked politely.

"Is Angela here?" He asked.

"Yea she is in the changing room, she is almost done. Just wait a bit Ben okay? Don't pee in your pants" I said pointing towards the door.

"Hey Bella, I'm done…oh hey Ben" Angela said, making Ben blush pink.

"Oh hey Angela! You look good..haven't seen you in a while" Ben said nervously.

"Um…Ben…I just saw you last period" Angela said looking confused.

"Oh right" he said "I knew that…well I will catch you guy later then"

"Oh okay then. Bye bye" Angela said. Ben waved and walked into the front room. I laughed and headed into our room.

"That was weird…and awkward…wasn't it?" Angela asked.

"Oh yea…major awkward"

"BELLA!!!" I looked to my left and saw my friend Bridget run towards me and Angela.

"Bridget! Hi!" I said smiling.

"You ready for our first competition next weekend! I am! I'm so excited that I get to do a duo with you! And a trio with you and Angela! It's going to be so fun!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait! I just wish my dad was coming to see me…he never went to any of my competitions…I wish he would go to just one of them" I said sadly.

It was true. My dad never went to any of my competitions. He always had someone carpool with me so they could take me. It reminded him of my mom too much. My mom used to be a dancer and seeing me always reminds him of her. He doesn't know how much it hurts me when he doesn't show up. Dozens of times he said he would go but he never did…that's what hurt to most.

"Same, but at least I have you and Angela in my dances. I would hate to be alone with I do my group dances. I am not close friends with some of the dancers in some of my dances" Bridget said sheepishly.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Our teacher Mrs. Jefferson walked into the room and got her Mac book set up.

"Alright ladies, we will be working on the different dances for the competition this weekend so get into position. We will be doing "Tied Up" first. Then we'll see what happens after that"

I walked into the middle of the floor and got into the pile with the other girls. Mrs. Jefferson turned on the song and I heard the familiar lines of "Tied Up" and the dance began. Angela stood up and brought her leg up in a standing handless leg lift. We all stood up and continued.

"…poor little rat…" I heard my cue and stretched out my arms wide, feeling myself being raised while I kicked my legs out. When we got to the drums section I had tuned out the world and just focused on keeping myself still while holding my right leg in a split.

"Come on girls, hold her higher! No don't drop her!" Mrs. Jefferson yelled.

When we got to the part before the turns I felt someone watching me. I knew that I could not look over to see who it was for fear of losing my place in the dance. I continued on dancing, leaving the world behind like I usually did and went on. When Bridget did her leap and I reached my hand out, I dared to look in the mirror. It was Edward, Jasper and Emmett!

I smiled at them and stood waiting to hear what we were going to do next.

"Okay, we will be doing "Drown" next but we need to bridge so I will have to get the guys to get it. I'll be back. In the mean time go take a water break" She walked out of the room and I headed into the dressing room.

"Hey Bella!" I turned and saw Emmett and his brothers walk over to me.

"Oh hey guys! You have class right now?" I asked.

"Yea, we are on water break. We have hip hop technique with Mrs. Anderson. It's fun actually." Jasper said.

"Oh I love Mrs. Anderson! She's amazing!" I said. Edward smiled.

"You were really good over there Bella. How long have you guys been working on that dance?" he asked.

"About a month. We learned it in 2 weeks and just perfected it. She sometimes has up stay later or makes us come on the weekends just to practice it so it looks good right now. I am just waiting for her to get the bridge for 'Drown'"

"Oh are you in that one?" Emmett asked.

"Yea I am. This one is an honors class so we only meet on the weekends for about 2 or 3 hours. It's all worth it in the end though" I said.

"Yea it sounds like it. It is really good?" Jasper asked. I nodded my head. This dance is my pride and joy. It's so much fun to work on.

"Yes it is. We worked so hard on it so it should be good" I said.

"It better be because we might come over and check it out!" Jasper said smirking. I smiled.

"Don't worry Bella, we won't do anything bad to distract you while you are working" Edward said laughing. I blushed and walked out the room back to my dance room.

"Okay I want the five girls in drown to get ready. Bella remember your spot, Bridget remember you position. Angela use facials. It will add to the effect. Alright let's go" Mrs. Jefferson turned on the music and I began.

-30 minutes later-

I walked into the changing room and got my shorts out of my dance bag. I slipped them on over my spankies and put my shoes on.

"Hey Bella!"

I looked up and saw Emmett walking up to me.

"Hey Emmett! Where's Edward and Jasper?" I asked.

"They have a hip hop technique class right now…I think it's with Mrs. Anderson" he pondered "yeah it's Mrs. Anderson"

"Oh I love Mrs. Anderson! What class do you right now…or coming up next?" I asked him.

"I have competition Hip Hop"

"Really! Same here! We are in the same class I think…unless you have the other teacher, then we won't" I said.

"I have Mr. Eddie" Emmett said.

"Oh same here!" I shouted. He smiled.

"Cool! Edward and Jasper are not doing competition hip hop. They want to do something different. So they are taking jazz technique classes so they can do competition jazz or something on Mondays" Emmett explained.

"Oh I am in the competition jazz. It's a small group so they have to try out with the teacher. She tries out later on because she likes to add more new people in that class. It works out because the people she puts in the group are people who are new at this and went to the technique classes. She likes that. I go there so can relearn some stuff" I said.

"Oh well…maybe you can help us! I want to join that class, so Saturdays I take jazz technique with them. I want to do that jazz class too, but in order for me to do that class I need extra help. That's why I'm doing that Saturday class with them" He said to me.

"Well at least you are getting help. Let's go to class right now. It might be starting soon" I walked towards the back room and saw Bridget and Angela talking at the door. I waved to them and walked into the room.

"Hey Eddie, this is Emmett, he's joining class today!"

Mr. Eddie Barcello turned in this chair and waved. He had dirty blonde hair and tan skin, with brown eyes. He wore a Washington State hat-he graduated from there- and a blue and black fox shirt that fitted his muscled body like a glove.

Eddie turned towards everyone "Alright everyone sit down!" we all sat down in front of him "okay good. This is Emmett Cullen, he will be joining this class so treat him good or else…just kidding but still treat him well"

"Okay so it seems like everyone is here so do across the floor. After we will work on the dance for the competition…no not this competition," Eddie shook his head " that one is only for jazz and lyrical. The competition for hip hop is in 4 weeks. I will be teaching it over again so Emmett can learn it. Alright everyone up and start warming up"

**A/N: hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating this fanfic!! I have the paper but I keep forgetting to type them out. Sorry!!! Okay so since I feel so bad for not updating, I will update two chapters!!! I will update one chapter now and another one tonight! :D Hurray!! Okay so check out my profile and click the link that has my videos and stuff. I updated and added more videos on there for you! Okay ill update the next chapter now. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character except my own. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight…not me!! I wish I owned Jacob but I do not…*tear tear* **

Dance Spirit

Chapter 6

Charlie's POV:

I walked into the house for lunch on Saturday (**This is the weekend before Bella's **competition) and saw Bella sitting on the couch watching TV. I went forward and saw that it was a video of one of her many competitions. I felt the familiar tugging at my heart whenever I saw Bella dance, reminding me of the woman I once lost.

"Bella, can you turn that off for now please?" I asked.

She turned her head to face me, sighed and turned off the TV.

"Thank you Bella" I said.

"Whatever" she said, got up and walked into the kitchen.

I followed her "what's wrong Bella?" I asked.

"Why don't you go to any of my competitions?" I sighed.

"Bella, you know I work all the time so I can't always go to your competitions" I said, scratching my head.

"LIAR!!!!!" she yelled.

"Isabella Marie Swan! DO NOT raise your voice at me!" I scolded.

"You never go though dad!! And it hurts! I look around me after the competition is done and see everyone with their moms and dads saying 'oh good job!' or 'oh you were amazing' and I come home and you are on the sofa watching stupid baseball!" Bella cried "I'm left standing there wish my dad was there to hug me and congratulate me!"

I looked at my crying daughter with sadness in my eyes. I never knew how much it hurt her when I didn't go. I thought she would get over it. Instead it ate at her inside until all she could do was burst. I had done the one thing I will regret ever doing: hurt my only child.

"Bella…I'm sorry…it just hurts when I go and see you dance like your mother wanted to. That she strived to learn and perfect. I never meant to hurt you sweetheart. It just hurts because of her" I said.

"How do you think I feel! I'm doing what she was doing: dancing! There have been times where I have wanted to quit but I never did. I always felt like I was getting better than her and she wouldn't like that. But I kept going dad! I'm doing all this for her" Bella shouted.

I started towards her "Oh Bella…" I said, reaching my arms out to her.

She ran upstairs out of my reach and slammed her bedroom door. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair in frustration. _I never meant for her to find out that I was at home and not going to her competitions…_ I thought.

I picked up my phone and dialed Billy's number.

"Hello, Black Family, Billy Black speaking"

"Hey Billy, it's Charlie. Bella found out that I wasn't going to her competitions…can we talk?" I asked.

"Oh okay. I'm on my way. I'm bringing Jacob with me" He hung up and I put the phone down. I looked up towards Bella's room and breathed out a breath.

Ten minutes later the door bell rang. I opened it up and helped Billy inside. Jacob walked passed me and headed up to Bella's room.

"Hey Billy" I said.

"Hey Charlie. How did she find out?" Billy asked.

"I asked her to turn off her video recording of her dancing for now and she went out and asked me why I don't go to her competitions. I had to tell her. She figured out that I was lying. It kind of went from there" I explained. He nodded.

"Well, Jacob's going to talk to her. I never go, but Jacob doesn't care either way if I go or not. Bella does though. She really cares about you and wants to please you. You not going to her competitions makes it seem like you don't care at all so she gets hurt emotionally" Billy said.

"How do you know all about this?" I asked.

"Jacob tells me" He said. I snorted _of course_ I thought.

"Well, I don't know what to do! It hurts to go see her because of Renee. How can I go?" I asked desperately.

"Just go Charlie. You never know, seeing how good she is may just help you" Billy suggested. I thought about it. _I never went to one before…maybe it can help knowing that my daughter is following in her mother's footsteps._

"Alright Billy…I will go to her next competition. Just don't tell Bella, you can tell Jake but make sure he doesn't tell Bella. I want to surprise her" I said.

"Oh don't worry Charlie, I'll make sure that Jacob acts normal. He should not give it away, he's good at acting" Billy said. I smiled and nodded. _I wonder what they are talking about…_I thought to myself.

JPOV:

I walked into Bella's room and sat down on her bed. She was curled up by the headboard, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked carefully.

"Charlie lied…he made it seem like he was always working when we both know it was not true…we yelled, I ran upstairs…" she said, drifting off at the end.

"Oh Bella, he just has a hard time with all this" I said.

"I know but does he not think that I don't have a problem with dancing? I like doing dance but it brings up a lot of memories of my mother. It makes me wonder if Charlie even thinks if they do come up. I hate feeling like I am better than her…it feels like it because I have been at it longer, and I saw the videos of her when she was dancing and I already know how to do all the things she can do. It's scary" She whispered.

I stroked her hair comfortably "don't worry Bella. I don't think your mom or dad would mind in the least if you were better than she was. I think they would be proud of you that you have accomplished so much in your years of dancing" I said smiling at her. She looked at me and I saw the whisper of a smile reach her lips.

"Thanks Jake" She said, hugging me. I held her for a few seconds, feeling good that I could help my best friend.

"Don't worry about it Bella. That's why I am your best friend. It's what best friends do" I said.

She laughed and got up off her bed "Do you think Charlie will go to this next competition?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders "not sure Bella, he might. I don't know, unless he has to work that day or is gaining courage to go to at least one. If he does it might not be this one. You know him, it takes him a while to get the courage to do something" I said smirking. Bella smirked as well, knowing her dad just as well as I knew him.

I hugged her to my side and rubbed her back comfortingly "don't worry Bella, things will change. Never fear, he will go to one of your competitions…he knows how much it means to you. He won't disappoint you and never ever go to one. He will get over his discomfort at once again going to them and he will show up" I said. She nodded slowly.

"Don't worry Bella, just keep dancing and give him time. He'll come around" I reassured.

"Thanks again Jake" I nodded and hugged her.

She started to go downstairs with me following her. Billy and Charlie were finishing up talking when we reached the living room. Charlie shot up, heading towards Bella, who was heading towards the kitchen. I stood by the door and made sure Bella was okay.

"Bella…I'm really sorry! I always wanted to go to your competitions…I was just being a coward and didn't want to face the future. I was too stuck in the past…and I hurt you in the process. I didn't even think of you when I was getting depressed. I was too selfish and thought of myself. And for that I am sorry" Charlie said sadly.

"It's fine Charlie. I am sorry I took out all my frustration on you…I am just stressed out because of the upcoming competitions and the workload it comes with. I am so sorry daddy" Bella said, starting to tear up, making Charlie start toward her.

I left the doorway and headed towards my dad. He was sitting near the sofa, watching the game.

"Hey dad we should go…they both need a moment alone right now" I said, pushing the wheelchair towards the front door.

"Sure sure son. Charlie wants to go to her next competition so don't tell Bella. He wants it to be a surprise.

I laughed "okay dad. Will do"

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update again last night. I left my flash drive at school D8 …so since I updated one chapter at school and was planning on updating at home…and I had no flash drive so I couldn't update. I got it back today and am now updating! Okay so thanks for staying with me this far. I know this chapter is short but hey I thought it deserved its own chapter. Please review…I like it when u guys review. I helps me keep on wanting to update. It doesn't help if people don't review because then you don't know if they like your story! So please review. 8D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Single Ladies, Knock You Down, Girlfriend or any of the twilight characters. **

Dance spirit

Chapter 7

EPOV:

I was climbing the steps to my room, my thoughts consumed with the pretty dancer at my school…Bella. I was so consumed in thought that I didn't even notice Emmett come up beside me until he yelled

"EDWARD!!!"

I jumped and yelled, tripping and falling onto my stomach on the stairs. Emmett began laughing hysterically, making Jasper come out from his room and see what happened. When he saw me on the stairs he joined Emmett and began laughing.

"EMMETT!!! I"LL KILL YOU!!" I yelled, getting up and running towards him. I chased him up the stairs into his room where Rosalie was sitting and reading a fashion magazine.

"Emmett…what stupid stunt did you do now?" Rosalie asked, not even looking up from her magazine.

"He scared the shit out of me and made me fall on the stairs. I could have gotten seriously hurt!" I yelled to her. Emmett just kept standing nearby smiling.

"Okay I'll deal with him. Emmett no touchy for a week, there satisfied Edward?" Rose asked, nonchalant. I shrugged my shoulders _Works for me _I thought.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

I turned to see Emmett getting down on his knees, begging for her to take it back. Rose didn't listen. I walked out the room to go to mine. I showered, changed into my night clothes and headed off to bed. When I plopped down I couldn't help but think of the beautiful angel who went to my school and went by the name of Bella.

I knew I liked her…a lot. I just didn't know how to tell her. And if I did would she reject me or give me a chance. I don't know how I would be able to bear it if she didn't want me to be her boyfriend. I would be crushed.

Third person POV:

Little did Edward know that 20 minutes away, laying down tucked under her covers was Bella, thinking the exact same thing. She was wide awake, wondering what would happen if she told Edward Cullen that she had feelings for him. She wanted to be his girlfriend so bad, that the thought of anyone else taking that place made her nauseous.

She turned over onto her left side, brought the covers to her chin and whispered "Edward" then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next day:

EPOV:

I woke up to loud snoring in my left ear. I rolled over to see Emmett…sleeping…on my…bed??? _EMMETT"S IN MY BED!!!! WHAT!!!_ I pulled away from him, knowing that he liked to cuddle with his teddy bear Mr. Sniffles when he got lonely. He reached out and grabbed me, bringing me in closer to him as if he was cuddling.

"No Mr. Sniffles, I'm not ready to wake up…" Emmett mumbled. **(Idea came from fruits basket)**

"EMMETT!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?!?!" I yelled. He startled awake, falling off my bed onto the floor.

I heard footsteps running to my room and my door burst open, revealing Alice, Esme and Carlisle standing there, looking shocked.

"EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN EDWARD'S BED?!" Esme yelled.

"But Mom! Rose kicked me out of our room! I had no where to sleep!" He whined. Alice rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You could have slept on the sofa!"

"But there are bed bugs in the sofa! I could get eaten" Emmett reasoned. We stared at him wide eyed.

"Emmett…what the hell are you on?" I asked bluntly.

"Nothing…Jasper told me that" Emmett said. Esme stomped out the door, heading for Alice and Jasper's room.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN!! WHAT ARE YOU TELLING YOUR BROTHER ABOUT BED BUGS?" Esme yelled. _Jasper is so dead _I thought smiling.

"OKAY I'M SORRY! I'LL APOLGIZE TO HIM!!" I heard Jasper yell across the hall. He stomped over, burst into the room and yelled:

"IM SORRY EMMETT!! OKAY THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS BED BUGS EATING YOU ALIVE! AND IM SORRY EDWARD THAT I MADE EMMETT SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM! THERE! YA HAPPY! I'M GOING BACK TO BED" Jasper yelled, stomping back to his room.

"Well…it's Saturday so you can either go back to bed or wake up" Esme said, shrugging her shoulders. I decided to wake up and head over to Bella's. I needed Emmett to wake up though so I can have him ask Bella if she liked me or not. _Maybe she'll tell Emmett…hmmm_

"Hey Emmett…wake up!" I said, rocking him until his eyes cracked open.

"What dude? I'm trying to sleep!" He asked.

"I want you to come with me to Bella's house" I said.

"What? Why?" Emmett asked again.

"I want you to ask her if she likes me or not!" I whispered. Emmett smirked.

"You like her don't you?!"

I rolled my eyes annoyingly "no shizz Sherlock" (**A/N: Danni that's for you**) I said sarcastically. Emmett glared and huffed.

"Fine, I'll help, but you owe me. Just ask to go to the bathroom when you get there and I'll ask her. Just take a while to use it or something. I don't know how long it will take me to ask her what you want to know" Emmett said. I nodded and got up to change. I decided to just wear jeans and a Hollister shirt. I left to go eat breakfast when Emmett ran down the stairs fully dressed.

"MOTHER I NEED NURISHMENT IN THE SHAPE OF PANCAKES!" he ran into the kitchen while I stood on the stairs in shock.

"EMMETT!! SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Jasper yelled from his room. I laughed and headed to the kitchen to eat my stack of pancakes.

"So what time should we head over Edward?" Emmett asked. I thought about that for a minute. _Hmm…what time…Bella's usually up early…maybe around 9 so maybe around 10 o clock. _

"Maybe around 10. She might be up by then so at least leave here by 10 just to give her extra time. Then I ask to use the restroom, you ask her and I'll be by the door listening or you can tell me later on" I explained. Emmett nodded, stood up and went upstairs to get his keys. We would leave after I finished eating.

35 minutes later-

EMPOV:

We were on the way to Bella's house. Edward wanted to know if Bella liked him or not. I knew she did, but he should hear this for himself. It was the only way he'd believe me. He cared about her so much. I knew that if she rejected him that he would be crushed-but knowing him, he would wait until she gave into him.

"Edward, you sure you want to do this?" I asked. _Of course he does, he cares about her so much a blind man could see that. _

"Yes Emmett, I do. I care about her so much that it hurts to think of her going with someone other than myself. I know that's selfish but I can't help it. I only think about her, I only dream about her…okay that sounds cheesy but it's actually true. She's all I think about…it's crazy" Edward said. I rolled my eyes.

_What a girl_ I thought.

"Alright, her house is right here" Edward said. _It's a good thing that our dad made us know where the police chief's house was…it makes life easier. _

I got out of the car and headed over to the front door. Edward came up beside me and began pretending that he had to pee. I almost started laughing but I knew that it would blow out cover. I knocked and Bella answered a few minutes later.

"Oh hey Edward! Emmett!"

"Hey Bella!" I said waving. Edward smiled his crooked smile. Bella blushed a bit.

"Hello Bella…umm I have to pee so can I use your restroom?" He asked.

"OH! Yea sure come in!" Bella lead him into the house and showed him the bathroom down the hall near the stairs. I sat down on the sofa.

"So how are you Emmett?" Bella asked. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"I've been good…hey Bella can I ask you something?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Do you like Edward?"

Bella blushed a deep shade of red and nodded her head shyly.

"I knew it" I said laughing.

Bella peeked at me from behind her hair that had fallen over her face "is it that obvious?" I nodded.

"Damn it" she murmured "does Edward know about this?"

I shook my head no, making Bella sigh in relief

I smirked at Bella; she had no idea how obvious it was that she had a thing for Edward...well at least to me. I could tell she felt something for him...but I'm suprised that Edward hasn't noticed yet. I mean come on; she's all he looks at nowadays.

"Bella, I could tell that you liked him. I wonder how many other people figured it out. You smile a lot more when he is around, you laugh easily, you blush easily around him; all signs that point to you having a thing for him. I think it's cute. You should ask him to hang out or something. Who knows, maybe he likes you too. He hasn't told me anything yet but I bet he will. Do something and ask him out" I encouraged.

"But...but...what if he doesnt want to go out with me?! What is he rejects me?" Bella panicked. I shook my head.

"Then he is missing out on a really cool chick. But I highly doubt that he wouldn't at least give you a chance. Just go for it and see what he says. If he rejects then it's his own damn loss" I said.

Bella smiled, got up and hugged me. I held her close like I would my own sister. I knew she needed those words right then. They helped her in a way that no others could at that point. She pulled away, went into the kitchen and got us some water.

At this point Edward came out of the hallway bathroom and walked into the living room. He sat down next to Bella, who in turn smiled at him.

"Hey Edward...can I talk to you outside for a minute?" She asked.

He nodded "oh sure. Let's go" He grabbed her hand and lead her outside. I stayed where I was on the sofa. I knew they wanted to be alone to talk.

EPOV:

I lead Bella outside the house to the porch.

"Hey Edward...I know this is weird and sudden but....I think I have a crush on you...since I saw you that day at the dance studio"

I smiled. She had no idea how much I wanted to hear that. I draped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You don't know how much vie wanted to hear that...and I think...I think I like you too" I said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and nuzzled her head into my neck. I just continued holding her close to me. The adoration I felt for her seemed endless. I could stare at her all day and I would never get tired of it.

"Well then it's a good thing I said it then huh?" Bella said. I nodded, rubbing my hand up and down her arm.

"COME ON LOVE BIRDS! LET'S GO DO SOMETHING!" Emmett yelled. I laughed and brought belle inside the house.

EMPOV:

I decided that I was bored waiting for them to confess their love and called Rosie up.

"Hey Rosie…imp bored" I said. She sighed.

"Then go do something. Don't tell me that you're bored because I won't care. Go shopping or shopping or…"

"Shopping?" I said.

"Yea that. Go do that. Just figure something out" She hung up. I pouted at my phone and thought of something to do. _We can go to my house and sing karaoke!_

"COME ON LOVE BIRDS! LET'S GO DO SOMETHING!" I yelled to them outside.

Edward and Bella walked in a few minutes later and I told them my amazing idea. Edward look reluctant and Bella smirked.

"Emmett…you know that I have a karaoke machine in the garage right?"

I looked at her wide eyed "really??? Let's go use it then!" I yelled, running towards her garage. Bella followed me, taking Edward with her. I stopped in front of the machine and whistled. _That's a nice karaoke machine_ I thought to myself.

"Okay I go first since I am oldest!" I yelled, search for a good song.

I found it…I slipped the CD inside and began.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

I saw Edward and Bella stare at me wide eyed in shock at what I was singing. I just ignored then and continued on. I didn't notice Rosalie, Jasper and Alice come up from the open garage and sit down next to them.

_  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody?s talking about_

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way

I finished and saw everyone staring at me…SHIT!!! ROSE IS HERE! I panicked.

"Oh uh…hey Rosie" I said sheepishly. She burst out laughing.

"That was the most fucking hilarious thing I have ever seen in my life Emmett!" She yelled, tears flowing down her face. Jasper followed her lead and began laughing.

"Gee thanks Rosalie" I grumbled, going over to sit down.

"Dude, I'm so glad that I recorded this! This is going on youtube when we get home!" Jasper shouted. Alice laughed, rolling onto her side.

"I'll upload it when we leave Jazz" Alice said. Jasper nodded and sprang up next and headed to the machine. He quickly skimmed through the selections and made his choice. He popped in the CD and began his song.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies_

Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost Ill be gone

Jasper started swinging his hips to the beat of the music, holding the microphone to his mouth, singing the song.

All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

…I think I just went brain dead there. Jasper just stood there standing, staring. Jasper walked over to Alice, sat down next to her and pulled her small frame close to him.

"I think I just went brain dead for a minute. Why were you swinging your hips Jazz?" Bella asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Alice's turn!" Rosalie yelled. Alice jumped up and looked through Bella's collection of songs. She FINALLY picked her song and slipped it into the CD slot.

_Heh, not again  
Ohh, this ain't supposed to happen to me_

Keep rockin', and keep knockin'  
Whether you Louis Vuitton it up or Reebokin'  
You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter  
So what we gon' have, dessert or disaster?

I never thought I'd be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
Then you came in, and knocked me on my face  
Feels like in I'm a race  
But I already won first place

Rose got up and started rocking next to Alice, whipping out her cell phone, rocking side to side as if at a concert.

_  
I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did  
(As hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinkin' bout our life our house and kids, yeah  
Every mornin' I look at you and smile  
'Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down  
Knocked me down_

Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)

Bella stood up next to Alice and started dancing with Rose. I laughed because they looked comical just slow dancing. 

I never thought I'd, hear myself say, ooh, ya'll gon' head  
I think I'm gonna kick it wit my girl today, kick it wit my girl today  
I used to be commander and chief  
Of my pimp ship flyin' high, flyin' high)  
Til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky  
(Oh shot me out the sky)

Hey, now I'm crashing, don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss Independent, ohh, to the fullest, the load never too much  
She helpin' me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight  
Girl sometimes love

Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)

Tell me now can you make it past your Caspers  
So we can finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams that  
Seem to only date the head of football teams  
And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'

We, were never meant to be baby we just happen  
So please, don't mess up the trick, hey young world I'm the new slick rick  
They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us  
Let the hourglass pass right into ashes

Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses  
So I wrote this love letter right before my classes  
How could a goddess ask, someone that's only average  
For advice, OMG, you listen to that bitch?  
Whoa, it's me, baby this is tragic  
'Cause we had it, we was magic

I was flyin', now I'm crashin'  
This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson  
Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson  
You should leave your boyfriend now, I'mma ask him

Say you gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad  
So will u bring a better future than I had in the past  
Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
Whoa, whoa, I'll admit it, I was scared to answer love's call  
Whoa, whoa, and if it hits better make it worth the fall  
(When it comes around)

Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)

Won't see it coming when it happens, hey  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love knocks you down

Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love knocks you down  
Yeah

As Alice ended the song, Rose screamed. I sprang up and rushed towards her.

"What's wrong baby?!" I asked panicked.

She looked at me "there is a dance next weekend at school and we don't have dresses! Alice, we have to go shopping!"

"OMG! YES WE DO! EMERGENCY SHOPPING TRIP TOMORROW! EVERYONE IS COMING!" Alice yelled.

_Great..._


	8. Chapter 8

Dance Spirit

Chapter 8

BPOV:

I sighed and followed Alice and Rosalie into Edward's car. Jasper and Emmett decided to go together in Jasper's jaguar. I sat in front with Edward and Alice and Rose piled into the backseat.

"Okay Edward, speed on over to the Port Angels mall so we can go shopping" Alice yelled in the backseat. Bella rolled her eyes from her spot in the passenger seat. I smirked and drove off towards the Port Angeles mall.

"Hey Edward, do you mind if I put in some music?" Bella asked. I nodded my head for her to go ahead. She reached into her shopping purse Alice claimed was for shopping only and pulled out her ipod. She plugged it into my stetero and pressed play.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night (x4)___

I looked towards Bella curiously and she just smiled at me.

"What is this Bella?" I asked.

"The Black Eyed Peas 'I got a feeling'" she said. I 'huh'ed and she stared at me with her eyes wide open.

"How do you not know this song? It's been on the radio forever!"

"Because he is a loser, and doesn't listen to the radio. He just listens to classical (**no offense to classical music listeners**) or nothing at all. He is so into old music. It's annoying because I like music from this generation" Alice retorted.

"I like music from the oldies" Bella said a bit offended.

_Tonight's the night night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up _

_  
Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get OFF_

"Whatever" Alice said, sitting back into her seat.

"Just ignore her Bella, she gets mad when she doesn't win an argument. She's a child so ignore her" I said to her. Alice glared.

"Well Alice you are. All she did was agree with me and suddenly she is the enemy. Stop being a spoiled brat and shut up" I snapped to Alice. She turned towards the window.

I rolled my eyes and continued to drive

_I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just loose it all_

I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
and loosing all control

Fill up my cup  
Mozoltov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it off

Bella just sat with her ipod in her hand, humming along with the song, while Rose tapped her foot to the beat. I smiled. Rose can be conceited, but only to people who don't know her that well. To us she is just Rose.

_Let's paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again_

Let's Do it (x13)  
And live it up

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

We arrived at the mall and Alice shot out of the car and stomped into the mall. Bella looked at her sadly and shook her head.

"Don't worry Bella, it's not your fault. She just hates losing, even in stupid arguments. It's because she's spoiled. My parents basically spoiled her rotten, even there were like five of us. It's so annoying. And she still thinks that she can get whatever she wants even though she is 15.

"Okay, thanks Edward" she said, grabbing my hand in hers. Rose eyed our hands and smiled. She grabbed Bella's other hand and pulled us into the mall.

"Okay so Bella, what are you looking for exactly?" Rose asked.

"Well…the theme is rainforest or safari. So I'm looking for something that has animal print on it and looks tasteful. I don't want a slutty dress" Rose nodded and dragged her to a small clothing store in the front of the mall.

We walked in and Bella spotted a dress hanging on one of the hangers in cheetah print. It had spaghetti straps and a flowy skirt. I instantly liked it and it seemed the Bella did as well. She walked right over to the dress, looked for her size, which happened to be the first one since she was so skinny and walked with Rose to the dressing room.

"Edward, wait here while I go help Bella" Rose said, following Bella into the changing room. _Why do girls go in packs? Can they not go by themselves or no? Is there a code in the book about girls that says that there always has to be a pair of girls somewhere? Do they use the buddy system? _I thought to myself.

"Oo Bella that looks cute!" Rose exclaimed. I snapped back into reality and looked to where they disappeared.

Bella walked out of the changing area with the dress over her arm with Rosalie following her.

"Do I not get to see the dress?" I asked. Both girls shook their heads and Rose went to find a dress.

"Bella come with me" Rose said, taking her hand and pulling her after her. _See what I mean; buddy system. _

"I will be waiting over here. I see Emmett and Jasper so I think we will go shop over there for a bit" I said, spotting Jasper and Emmett. I walked over to them and headed into the nearest store and shopped for a shirt for myself. I had jeans I could use but I needed a nice shirt to wear.

After an hour of shopping, I finally found a nice dark green shirt to wear. Jasper found a black shirt and Emmett found a blue shirt.

"Edward!"

I turned towards the voice and saw Bella and Rosalie with bags in their hands. I shook my head and walked towards them.

"What did you two buy?" I asked.

"I bought some shoes and Rose found a dress. Check it out" Bella said, pulling Rosalie's dress out of the bag. It was a cheetah print dress, redish purplish in color. It was a halter top and had diamonds in the halter strap.

"Wow…that's nice. Isn't it a little too short?" I asked. Rose rolled her eyes and walked in the store to show Emmett her dress.

"Hey Bella, where is Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. She stomped out of the car and left us. We walked in and went on our own without her. You can try calling her. Rose and I just left her alone" Bella said.

"Why was she stomping out of the car?" Jasper asked.

"Because, Bella agreed with Edward about how he liked oldies music. She was all like "it's because Edward likes oldies music" or something like that. Bella got offended and bit and said that she listened to oldies music and Alice got pissed. So she did the silent treatment and when we got to the mall she stomped off. We just left her alone. She needs to calm down. I was pissed off at her so I didn't talk to her at all" Rose ranted.

Jasper sighed sadly "guys…she just wants Bella to like her"

"Then why does she have to be such a brat about it?" Rose snapped.

"Rose please" Jasper said.

"No! Fine go to her! I don't care. Don't even bother trying to hear our story! Be the knight in shining armor. It's what your best at isn't it?!" Rose snapped.

"Rose no it is not" Jasper said.

"Sure" She said, rolling her eyes and walking to Emmett and taking his hand. Jasper sighed sadly and walked over to Rose. She turned her head away from him and ignored him.

"Rose, stop being a baby" Jasper snapped. Rose whirled to him and was about to slap him.

"Stop Rose"

She stopped her hand a few inches from his face. I turned to Bella, who had said it.

"Please just stop. Yea Alice was rude to me about the music in the car, but please don't fight about her. She decided to be on her own, let her and leave her be. She will call when she wants us"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around my arm around her shoulders. Kissing her head, I lead her to the food court. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett followed us. Emmett went with Jasper to get a burger and I went to get Bella her salad with Rosalie.

"Thanks Edward, go get your sandwich or burger or something" Bella said. I smiled and sat down with her while Emmett brought me a burger. She rolled her eyes and ate her salad.

Jasper sat down next to Emmett and looked apologetically at his sister. Rose didn't even bother looking up at him, just continued talking to Bella. Jasper looked at me.

"Well Jasper, I can't help you here, Alice is being a spoiled brat okay. Even I admit it because she was so rude to Bella in the car. You need to step away from being her boyfriend and look at it properly. Because what she did was rude and horrible to Bella. I don't know where she is right now but knowing her she is probably grumbling and saying it was all my fault or something. I'm sorry but it's the truth" I ranted. He sighed and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Bella" he whispered, causing Bella to look at him "for my girlfriend's attitude towards you. I'm sorry Rose that I did not listen to you but Emmett would have done the same to you."

"Not really dude. I know that just because I am her boyfriend doesn't mean that she can get away with being rude. You have to think about it when it happens. Just because she is your girlfriend does not mean that she can get away with the attitude. You have to know that man or you won't survive" Emmett said. Jasper sighed again and looked down.

My phone vibrated and I looked to see I got a text from Alice.

"Hey I have a message from Alice" I said, opening my phone and seeing a text from Alice and it read: 'heading home with mom. I'm still pissed off at you.'

"Well…Alice just went home with Mom and she is still pissed off at me for some stupid reason" I said. Rose groaned.

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone, believe me  
Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on  
And in my heart, I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it_

I pulled my phone back out and answered it. It was Esme.

"Edward, we are already at home, why did Alice want to go home without you guys? If you did something to her then you are in big trouble!"

"Mom it was nothing. Alice just was being a spoiled brat. Bella turned on her ipod for the car and it was a song I didn't know. Alice said that I listened to oldies music and Bella was a bit offended because she listened to oldies music too and Alice just said 'whatever' and tried to give us the silent treatment. I told her to stop being a brat and be quiet but she just turned to the window. We got to the mall and she stomped out and wandered on her own. I didn't do anything to her though and she just started being rude" I explained once again.

"Well, did you apologize to Bella for her?" Esme asked.

"Yea, Rose, Emmett and Jasper did too. She was really rude and Bella felt horrible. I told her to ignore her because I don't want Alice hanging out with us if she is going to be rude" I said.

"Well, I'll talk to her. I asked why she was mad and she said you snapped at her and told her to shut up. Is that true?"

"The only reason I said for her to shut up is because she was being really rude. I didn't want her attitude in the car affecting Bella. I'll apologize I guess but I didn't do anything rash. I just told her to stop being a brat" I said.

"Okay son. When you get home we will talk to your father about it okay? Invite everyone over though because I want to meet your new girlfriend!" Esme squealed. I smiled and told her we would be home in 3 hours. I wanted to take them to the water park or something fun.

"Okay, you have our credit card so go have fun. Just don't max it out" Esme said. I laughed and thanked her.

"Alright everyone, we need to go get bathing suits and a waterproof camera. I want to go to the water park" I said. Emmett smiled and got up dragging Rose and Bella up and taking them to JCpenny's.

-4 hours later-

We were heading home from the water park, Bella and Rose with me and Emmett with Jasper. We had so many pictures to upload to my computer. I couldn't wait to upload them to MySpace. The water park was awesome! The lines were quick and we went on basically every single ride three times. It was intense.

I pulled into my driveway and helped Bella and Rose out of the car. They thanked me and we all walked in with Jasper and Emmett bringing up the rear. Alice was sitting on the sofa ignoring us with my mom and dad sitting next to her; all three watching television. Bella and I took the love seat while Jasper, Rose and Emmett took the other sofa.

"How was the water park son?" Carlisle asked.

"It was awesome! We had the best time. We got lots of pictures to show you. There were hardly any lines so we went on almost all the slides three times. It was fun. Thanks for letting us go Mom" I said. She nodded and Alice just looked at her.

"You let them go to the water park without me!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, you were here with me, not with them. I wasn't going to drive all the way to Seattle just to take you to a water park then have to head back here. I had to organize for work" Esme explained.

"Well…whatever! I don't care!" Alice yelled, stomping upstairs. I sighed and just sat back and wrapped my arm around Bella. Emmett sat with Rosalie on his lap. Jasper just sighed and didn't even bother going after Alice.

"Jasper, I am very sorry about Alice's behavior. I do not know what exactly caused this but I hope the attitude goes away. If not I will have a talk with her" Esme said.

"Thank you Esme. I will sleep over at someone else's house for a few days. I have friends who would be willing to let me stay. Edward, Emmett do you two want to go with me?" Jasper asked. Emmett and I nodded our heads.

"Rosalie can stay with me tonight Esme. Charlie can take us to school or something. We both have classes on Mondays so we can just go to class together. Rosalie made it into the competition tap class right?" Bella asked. Rose nodded her head proudly, happy that she made it into the class with Bella. Alice didn't even bother try to try out for the competition class.

"I'm actually surprised that Alice didn't even try out for the competition tap class because she always wanted to perform with Rosalie. I guess since she didn't want to at this time. She's like you Edward. Jasper and Emmett auditioned for the competition hip hop and jazz classes. Jasper even tried out for lyrical" Esme explained "they both made it but Edward; you didn't even bother to audition. I assume she is just taking the technique classes like you are. Rosalie has always been good at dance since she was little so I just assumed that she made it in easily."

"Son, you will be taking competition classes right? Or are you fine not taking them?" my father asked.

"Personally, I am okay with or without competition. I like performing in front of judges though so I think that eventually I will just try out and see what happens" I said. He nodded and smiled.

"Anything you want to do it fine son. Jasper, Emmett; have you both looked at doing solos, duos and trios yet? I know that at the last studio you both did them and had fun, but we left about two years after that. Bella do you do solos, duos and trios?" Esme asked.

My Bella smiled and nodded "I've been doing them since I was about 6 years old. I always have fun with them. They are exciting. Did you guys want to do duos and trios with me? I could do with some new partners! Edward, when you join competition classes you and I could do some together" she asked.

I grinned at her "yea sure, I just need to try out and make it first" I said laughing. Esme and Carlisle laughed and headed upstairs to their room. I hugged Bella to my side and looked towards Jasper. He and Emmett were getting up and about to go get ready for a sleepover.

"Hey, why don't you all stay at my place tonight? We have enough room in the living room. We have room for two blow up mattresses, two large sofas and a recliner. Come on over" Bella invited.

"Are you sure Bella? Will it be okay with your dad?" Jasper asked. She nodded her head and grinned.

"He won't mind at all. He is always saying that I need to invite more friends over. He won't if you guys stay over" she said. I grinned at her. We went upstairs to pack up some clothes and my dance clothes into a bag, grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I hoped that Alice would get over herself soon. I didn't like how she treated us today. And what was even worse was that I knew why she was doing it too.

APOV:

I hated how Edward and them all went everywhere without me. I knew that Edward knew what was wrong with me. I just hope that Edward didn't tell Bella…ah who am I kidding! I don't give a crap about what they all think. I don't give a damn anymore. They can think all they want.

Edward is such a friend stealer. Bella was supposed to be my friend! We were going to be best friends then Edward comes in and then he takes her away from me. I don't like it. I hate how he thinks that he can just march in and take her from me. And Bella freaking lets him. I hate her for that! I hate her for being better than me at dance, at school…at freaking everything! I just wish that for one she would not be so perfect!

I turned towards the door when it opened and saw Jasper walk in. I was about to get up and hug him when he walked to the closet and got his overnight bag. He filled it up with clothes, grabbed his backpack and dance bag and headed out. I was hurt. He didn't even say hi or bye to me.

I hung my head and just sat down on my bed. I knew I deserved what happened and just sucked it up. I don't think that we will ever work out anymore. I knew because he didn't like this side of me. I didn't care anymore; I could always find other guys to date. If we weren't together, it wasn't the end of the world.

"Alice, they are all going to Bella's house. I hope that you feel good about yourself. Being so rude to them; they didn't want to be in the same house because they didn't want you to be rude and snotty to them. I am very disappointed at you. I thought I raised you better. Now that they are gone I want you to think about what you did and apologize to them" Esme scolded me.

I just tuned her out and got changed for bed. I was not going to say sorry to them at all. I tucked myself into bed and conked out.

**A/N: Hey everyone, can you all please review and vote in my poll please??? The reviews help me keep on going and the poll is for helping my determine what you all want to happen. I have an idea but I just want to know who it should happen to. GO VOTE!!!!! Please! And REVIEW!!!! THEY KEEP MY GOING AND MOTIVATED!! :D :D :D **


	9. Chapter 9

Dance Spirit

Chapter 9

BPOV:

Once Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett got their stuff from their rooms, we headed downstairs to Edward's car. He started the car and drove down their driveway and out to the highway.

"How was Alice Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"She didn't really do anything but I could tell that she was going to hug me but I just went to my closet and got stuff for the sleepover and she just lay back down and didn't do anything. I assume she didn't care anymore "Jasper said. I sighed.

"I really don't know why she got so mad about what I said about music. I don't get it" I said.

"Neither do I" Rosalie commented.

"She's just being immature. I don't know why she is like that though. I really don't" Edward said.

"Well...Alice has been treated like the baby and a princess. Maybe she's just not used to getting her way" Emmett suggested.

"That's what I told Bella when Alice first snapped at her. I think she felt ganged up on but still, she should not have done that. It was completely rude of her" Edward snapped.

"I'm her boyfriend and I don't even know why she is like that. You would think that I would but I don't. She just made me mad that she snapped at you, who she was so intent on getting to be her friend" Jasper commented to us.

"I think that's it then" Rosalie said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She may have thought that Edward was taking you away because like, you have more in common with Edward than with her" Rosalie explained.

"Yea, you like the same type of music, the same type of books, you are more in tune with each other's emotions and feelings than Alice is with you" Rose explained to us "that might have angered her and she might have thought that she was losing a friend that she really wanted to have. She might be mad that you sided with him and not her as she wanted you to do"

I thought about it for a minute. _That might actually be true now that Rose mentioned it. _

"That is starting to make sense now. She was happy when we got into the car but when Bella sided with me on our taste in music she got offended...I really don't know why we are trying to figure this out when it's not really our fault that this happened. Maybe mom and dad will figure it out" Emmett said.

We arrived at my house and got out of the car. Charlie had not returned from work but I knew that he would be home soon. I sent him a text message that told him what the plan was.

_Bella: Hey dad, everyone got in a fight with Alice sort of. They are staying over at our house for the night. Just to let her calm down. I'll have dinner on the table for you. _

_-__**3 mins later-**_

_Charlie: Alright, Just make sure that you don't make a mess. If you use the dance room then make sure that the windows are closed and that you don't make too much noise. Love you._

I smiled and lead everyone inside the house. I took them to different rooms on the second floor. Edward and Jasper would be sharing a room and Emmett and Rosalie would be sharing another. Charlie's room was on the first floor so that if we ever had friends over it would not be awkward.

"We should be sharing a room together Bella" Edward said, smirking while I blushed a light red.

"Um Edward, we just became boyfriend and girlfriend just today so no."

He laughed and took my hand. I sighed and leaned into his shoulder. He gave me such comfort. Better than anyone else I knew.

"Hey, we should do something. Since it is already almost 7 at night we need to have some excitement" Emmett announced, coming from his room with Rosalie right behind him.

I thought for a minute "let's call Jake and the guys. They always have fun. They might have something we can do" I suggested.

I picked up my phone and called Jacob. He answered on the third ring.

_Jacob: Hello?_

_Bella: Hey Jake!_

_Jacob: Hey Bells. What's up?_

_Bella: do you and the guys want to come over and hang out with us?_

_Jacob: who's us?_

_Bella: Edward, jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and me._

_Jacob: not the pixie one?_

_Bella: no...Long story. Ill text it to you later._

_Jacob: sure we'll be over in about 15 mins. I just need to gather everyone._

_Bella: Sweet. See ya later._

I hung up and headed over to my friends.

"Well, they are on their way so I have to get cooking. Since I know they like to eat I have to cook now" I said, leading the way to the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Jasper asked.

"Macaroni soup" I said.

"How does make and cheese make a soup?" Emmett asked.

"No stupid. Not mac and cheese. The macaroni noodles. You'll see later on" I said, sighing.

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes and began working. Once the doorbell rang 15 minutes later the soup was halfway done and already smelling good. Emmett wouldn't leave the kitchen for fear the he would miss his serving. Edward had to let the boys in.

"He-whoa...what smells so good!" Seth asked as he walked in.

"Bella's macaroni soup!" Emmett shouted. I just continued cooking my food.

"Yummy! I want some! When will it be finished?" Jared asked.

"When Charlie gets home in about 10 minutes" I said.

"Hurry up Charlie! Get home soon! I wanna eat!" Embry pretended to yell in the phone.

"Hey Bella!" Jake said, coming up to me and kissing my cheek. Edward didn't look weirded out but a bit confused. Jake noticed too and took him aside.

He was going to explain that since we knew each other for so long, it was habit that our dads had taught us to do. Edward came back smiling. He understood.

_That's what I love about him. He's open to different ways of growing up and doesn't let that stand in the way of how he feels. He accepts it with open arms and knows that it's the way we were raised. I love him so much for being able to accept it. _

When Charlie came through the door 10 minutes later, everyone was ready to eat and the food was served. The boys and Charlie ate their food in front of our flat screen TV watching the game. Rosalie and I just sat in the kitchen. I planned to make the boys some sweets while they watched the game. I needed them awake for what I figured Jake and his friends had in store for us.

-After dinner-

Rose and I served the boys and Charlie dessert which consisted of ice cream that I had in the refridorator and two chocolate cakes. Rose helped me make them. There were no more pieces left after the guys had their share. I had made a separate cake for Rosalie and me.

"Yummy food bells. Thanks. Well guys, I'm going to bed. Don't make too much noise and no cops. Bells don't look at me like that. I know what Jessica did that one time. Never again" Charlie warned. I blushed and looked down.

Charlie headed to his room and I lead everyone to the little house in the backyard.

"Why do you have another house when you have one already?" Jasper asked.

"For situations like this" I said. Everyone but the la push boys gasped.

Inside the backyard house was, another flat screen TV, popcorn machine, soda fountain, multiple game boy systems, a bookshelf covered with cds, videos and games, and there was a door that lead into the hallway and to other guest rooms.

"Wow! Tell me this has surround sound and I'll be in heaven" Emmett joked.

"Well you're in heaven because this place has surround sound" I said...which was true.

All our TVs came with surround sound from speakers around the room.

"I love your houses!" Emmett yelled. I laughed.

We piled into the four sofas and Jake suggested we play truth or dare.

"Won't we make noise or something?" Rosalie asked.

"Nope, Charlie made this room soundproof with the push of a button. He knew that we might be playing loud games here so he didn't want to get the neighbors angry" Jake said.

"Sweet! So now we can play!" Emmett exclaimed. I pushed the button the engaged the soundproof affect and we began. Jake would begin since he suggested the game.

"Okay, Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare! This man fears nothing!" Emmett pounded his chest for affect.

"okay, I dare you to give your lovely brother over here a strip dance, when you are down to your boxers you have to give him a lap dance" Jake said. Both Edward and Emmett paled.

"What are the terms for a pass?" Edward asked.

"We have to record you saying something really embarrassing on video and post it on a blog on MySpace" Embry said. Emmett went even paler.

"Alright...I'll do it" Emmett grumbled. Edward looked at him wide eyed.

Seth grabbed my iPod from my purse and set it on the iPod speakers dock and turned on the song "gimme more" by Britney spears

_Its Britney bitch  
I see you  
And I just wanna dance with you_

Emmett took off his shirt and waved it around his head. He moved towards Edward who grabbed my hand and held it tight. Emmett changed his facial expression to one of a sexy predator.

_Every time they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
You got my display of affection  
Feels like no one else in the room but you_

We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rockin?, we keep on rockin'  
Cameras are flashin? While we're dirty dancin?  
They keep watchin; keep watchin'  
Feels like the crowd is sayin?

He began taking off his belt and snapped it like a whip. Edward whimpered in fright and grabbed me to put me in front of him. I sat back on the couch.

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

The center of attention  
Even when they're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position  
If you're on a mission you got my permission

Emmett pulled off his jeans and kept shaking his hips. Edward looked like he wanted to kill himself right then and there.

_We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rockin, we keep on rockin', rockin'  
Cameras are flashin? While we're dirty dancin?  
They keep watchin, keep watchin'_

_Feels like the crowd is sayin?_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

He moved towards Edward and sat on his lap. I moved towards Rosalie and she was giggling. "I knew those lessons would work" she whispered. I stared at her shocked. Emmett moved his hips on Edward's lap and moved his body to the music. Edward had his eyes closed and was trying not to kill his brother or himself.

_  
I just can't control myself, oh!  
They want more? Well I'll give them more, ow!_

Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more

Gimme more, gimme more  
Gimme more, gimme more babe  
(Danja, Danja, Danja, Danja)  
I just want more

Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme  
Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme  
(Danja, Danja, Danja, Danja)  
Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme  
Gimme gimme, gimme, gimme gimme

Bet you didn't see this one comin?  
The incredible Ligo  
The legendary Miss Britney Spears  
And the unstoppable Danja  
Ah, you gonna have to remove me  
Cause I ain't goin nowhere

"Well then..." Sam started. He had been quiet like he usually is and just sat back and watched everything.

"I feel scared for life...anyone have a gun so I can shoot myself?" Edward asked. I laughed and took his hand. He collapsed on my shoulder and turned his face into my hair.

"Okay so now that Emmett is decent, it's his turn" Jake said. Emmett looked towards Embry.

"Embry, truth or dare?"

"Um...dare...?" he said.

Paul snickered at Embry who was squirming in his seat. Emmett got this wicked look in his eyes and I knew that Embry was in trouble.

"I dare you to take Bells over here and have 7 minutes in heaven in the closet right over there" he said. Edward glared at him and Embry looked like he wanted to piss himself.

"I can't do that! That's not my girlfriend!" he yelled to Emmett.

"You can just record an embarrassing video of you and then we can post it on MySpace if you want" Emmett said.

"Fine! I'll do it" Embry grumbled.

I stood up along with Embry and we headed to the closet where we kept our shoe racks, come coats, random shelves with boxes in them and other items and closed the door. We stood awkwardly for a minute until I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He moved his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. My arms went around his neck and I deepened the kiss. Throughout the kiss I thought of Edward.

The seven minutes were almost up when we parted for air. I leaned back in so that we wouldn't be in trouble with Emmett when he opened the door.

"Alright guys! You're done!" Emmett yelled, slamming the door open. We headed out both of us blushing and I rushed to Edward's side. He brought me to his side and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry Edward; I didn't know he would ask. Can you forgive me?" I asked. He smiled.

"It's fine love. I know that you didn't mean it. He was stupid to ask it of you and Embry over there" Edward said, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Alright, my turn" Embry said, turning towards Edward "Edward, truth or dare?"

Edward thought about it for a minute and shrugged his shoulders "I'll go with dare this time" he says. Embry bursts out laughing and Edward looks at him then I confused. I giggled because I know how good Embry's dares usually are. He's the one who dared Jessica to call a male stripper and have him come over. Jessica readily agreed, especially after hearing that it would be a police stripper.

"I dare you to call Angela and pretend that you are having sex on the phone by making sex sounds. If not you can do it on video and then we can post it on MySpace" Embry dared.

Edward almost pitched forward and turned pale. I laughed along with Emmett. We weren't sure he would be able to do that.

"Are you crazy?" Edward yelled.

"You bet your sweet ass he is" Paul commented. I continued laughing, tears streaming down my face.

"FINE! WHATEVER! ILL DO IT!" Edward yelled to Embry who grinned at having won the fight. Edward grabbed my phone and the phone in the cabin and dialed Jessica's number. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Uh oh yea! That's right baby! Don't stop!" Edward yelled into the phone. Rosalie and Jasper burst out laughing causing Edward to glare at them. He went into the closet and closed the door. Emmett, Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry all went over to the door and listened. Emmett was turning red from not laughing. I knew it was bad.

"Oh shit baby. Oh shit! I'm gunna come!" I fell off the couch and laughed so hard! Edward was so good at this that I was wondering how good in bed he would really be.

"I see that look in your eyes Bella and not now!" Rose teased. I laughed.

"Edward came out of the closet looking so red that he looked like a cherry. The guys were in hysterics and sat back down. I grabbed his hand and kissed his soft mouth in comfort.

"That was so sexy Edward" I whispered. He turned redder.

"Alright...Rosalie truth or dare" Edward asked.

"Dare" Rose said automatically.

"I dare you to go streaking down Bella's block then back up" Edward said. Rose just stared at him then stood up. She took my hand and led me to the front of the house and took off her clothes. Handing me her shirt, underwear, bra and jeans, she ran up and down the block once then twice before heading over to me requesting her clothes back.

Emmett rushed out to the front to see that Rose had already up on her clothes. He looked sad and I blushed and headed into the backyard house. Edward walked outside.

"Did she do that dare?" he asked.

"Yup. She didn't want you guys seeing her do it so she just took me out with her. Don't worry she did it twice. I hope no one saw or else it will be all over the town" I said laughing. He laughed with me and led me inside. Rose and Emmett walked in five minutes later.

The night continued in the same manner. From me calling Mike and having phone sex, Paul admitting he was gay to the public on MySpace after he passed his dare, Sam almost having a heart attack when Jasper dared him to have his own 7 minutes in heaven with Paul, Jake posing as a gay stripper in the local strip club in Port Angeles, ending with Jared admitting his love to his long time crush and in the end he ended up with a date for Friday which seemed to please him.

"Alright now that the madness is over with shall we head back inside?" I asked. Everyone nodded and we turned in for the night. Since the La Push boys didn't have any of their clothes with them they headed home for the night. We planned another sleepover next weekend but only with us. I was to head over to La Push and hang out with them.

-Before bedtime-

I walked to my room, left the door open so people could come in and sat on my bed. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Edward had knocked on my door and joined me on my bed. Once he sat on it my head shot up.

"Oh hey Edward. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Just watching you, your fun to watch" he said. I giggled.

"That's nice to know Edward. You sounded like a stalker when you said that…just to let you know" I teased. He smirked at me.

"What if I am a stalker?" he coyly asked.

"Then you're a really hot stalker" I replied back, just as coyly.

"Well thank you very much Bells. I feel so loved now. It is a great feeling" Edward joked. I laughed along with him and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Hey Bella, goodnight" Emmett yelled from his room. I laughed and exclaimed "night Emmett!"

"I love you Bella, I have to go. If your father finds out that I slept in your room he would shoot me. I actually want to live so goodnight" Edward commented from his spot next to me. I tilted my head up and kissed him.

"Night Edward. I love you" I said. He kissed me back.

"I love you too my love. Sweet dreams". I sighed and tucked myself under my covers and fell into a deep sleep with no dreams for once….well maybe except for one about dancing zebras on log boats.

-The next day-

APOV:

I woke up the next morning and the whole house was quiet. I got up and went downstairs and no one was there. I headed up to Edward's room and looked inside. His bed was made and he was not present.

_Oh that's right, he went with the rest of the group to Bella's house_ I remembered. I had wanted to go but my anger with them hadn't subsided. I was still angry at them and didn't want to see them.

"Alice! Time to get ready for school. I'm taking you today" mom said. I went to my room and changed for school into a Hollister shirt and some jeans. Downstairs I heard my mom making breakfast. I assumed dad was either at work or sleeping.

"Coming mom! Let me just get my bag!" I yelled down to her. I grabbed my Betsy Johnson bag and walked downstairs to my mother.

"Hurry up and eat. You are going to be late" my mom said, handing me a plate of waffles with syrup. I ate quickly and washed my dish. Heading out to the car, I sat in the front and got out my iPod.

"Alright, do you have dance today?" Esme asked. I shook my head no. I was the only one who didn't have it today. Rose and Bella had competition tap then tap technique. Emmett, Jasper and Edward had two hours of hip hop technique. I had nothing.

"Okay, I'll pick you up after school then. Meet me in front of the school and I'll drive by and get you. I don't have work today so I'll be out doing errands" Esme informed me. I nodded and closed my eyes.

The drive to the school didn't take that long and we eventually arrived.

"Bye mom" I said, getting out of the car and heading inside the school towards my locker. Bella and the others were already at their lockers a few down from mine. I just ignored them and continued on with switching out my books. I waited for them to come up to me to apologize and nothing happened. i checked to see if they were still there...they were but the La Push gang had joined them. They seemed to be laughing about something.

"That we seriously epic. We have to do that again..this time dont make me have phone sex with Mike...that was just sick and wrong! He already came up to me and asked if I wanted to join him in bed and see if i made the same noises! never again!" Bella exclaimed, laughing almost to the point of tears.

"Well...blame Sam! He's the one that dared you to do that in the first place!" Paul, another guy from La push said, bursting out laughing.

_Well...I can see that they had fun over the weekend without me there..._ I thought to myself _it's good to know I'm not wanted or noticed when I'm not there._

"Okay let's go to class. I'll see you in Chemistry my love" Edward said to Bella, kissing her cheek and heading towards his P.E class...which he had with me...great.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie both went their separate ways to class. Jasper went to his Honors Classical History; Emmett went to PE while Rosalie went to her World Literature class. I headed to my P.E class that I shared with Edward.

Nothing much happened there, just played volleyball and more volleyball. Edward hung out with his friends and I just stood alone thinking to myself. I had English with Edward next to this should be fun…seeing as we both sit next to each other.

I walked inside the English room after our 10 minute passing period to Mrs. Josten's room and sat down in my usual seat. Edward was sitting in the front of the classroom with my in the middle in my usual seat. It hurt that my brother and I weren't talking but it was his fault that Bella is not my friend anymore. He should be sorry and apologize to me. They all need to.

"Alright class, let's begin reading Othello. Did you all get the book?" Mrs. Josten asked the entire class. I had mine in my backpack. From my seat, I could see Edward pull it out...along with a note written in pink pen. I bet it was Bella who wrote it from the smile on Edward's face.

"Alright now for your homework, I want you to read Othello Act 1 scenes 3 and 4. Today we will be reading scenes 1 together and two on your own while answering questions to go along with the story. I sighed and thought _today is going to be a long day_.

BPOV:

As I made my way to my accelerated English class with Jacob, I thought about all the drama that had happened this weekend. Alice was supposed to be my friend but…it seems that she doesn't care to be anymore. I didn't want to force her so I didn't push it. I just didn't understand what her problem was. Nothing happened. I just agreed with Edward on a certain music genre.

"Hey Bells, what's up? You didn't tell me what happened this weekend" Jacob asked.

"Well…first Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and I all hung out at my house, then we went to the mall. On the way there, Alice made a comment about the music Edward likes and I guess she wanted me to agree with her and I didn't so she got mad and started ignoring us. It went from there" I said.

"Wow, that's stupid. Why would she get mad at the fact that you didn't agree with her on a certain type of music? It's not that big a deal" Jake said stunned.

"Yea I don't get it either but she made a big deal and acts like she is waiting for us to apologize but we all refuse to apologize. It's annoying" I said, rolling me eyes.

"Well…that's even stupider. She needs to be the one to be the adult and apologize. You did nothing wrong so you have no reason to apologize to her. Don't even bother Bells" Jake said.

"Don't worry. Jake. I'm not apologizing to her. She started it, now she's going to finish it" I said stubbornly.

"You bet she is. Now did you do the homework for math?" I didn't understand a few problems" Jake asked.

"Yea I did it and yes I'll help you during lunch, we have the same class. Just remind me at lunch to help you" I said to Jacob who turned to the front of the class. After this English class we had AP World History and sat down next to Jared and Paul. Seth sat in front of me and Jacob had Chemistry right about now. My next class was Chemistry with Edward and that alone got my heart beating abnormally fast.

"Hey Bella, did Jake ask you about the math homework? He was saying yesterday on the way home that he had a few questions that he didn't understand in math. He asked me to make sure he asked you…you know how he can be; forgetting that he asked something we all know he asked" Paul teased at the mention of Jake's short term memory loss.

"Yea he asked me, thanks. How's Rebecca? Is she doing okay? I haven't seen her in a while" I inquired about his La Push girlfriend. Paul blushed.

"She's doing very well. She wishes I went to the school on the reservation like her, but I wanted to go here because this is usually where we are all like a family since you live down here and the rest of us live on the rez". I laughed and smiled at him. He was willing to risk not seeing Rebecca for his family.

"And you Jared" I said, turning in my seat to see Jared "How's Miss Kim?"

Jared blushed a bit "she's doing well. Hanging out with her family when she has nothing to do; getting things ready for her 16th party which is coming up soon. She asked me to invite you so you're invited".

"SWEET! PARTY! YAY!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Jared laughed and the others joined in.

"So what is she doing? Is there a theme?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a dance club" he said.

"Nice" I said.

"Yeah so just bring an outfit or something that you would wear at a club. Like jeans and a nice top or a short dress. It's up to you. She's just inviting us and our respective others. If we want" He explained.

I laughed and we back to lunch.

APOV:

I woke up the next morning and the whole house was quiet. I got up and went downstairs and no one was there. I headed up to Edward's room and looked inside. His bed was made and he was not present.

_Oh that's right, he went with the rest of the group to Bella's house_ i remembered. i had wanted to go but my anger with them hadn't subsided. I was still angry at them and didn't want to see them.

"Alice! Time to get ready for school. I'm taking you today" mom said. I went to my room and changed for school into a Hollister shirt and some jeans. Downstairs I heard my mom making breakfast. I assumed dad was either at work or sleeping.

"Coming mom! Let me just get my bag!" I yelled down to her. I grabbed my Betsy Johnson bag and walked downstairs to my mother.

"Hurry up and eat. You are going to be late" my mom said, handing me a plate of waffles with syrup. I ate quickly and washed my dish. Heading out to the car, I sat in the front and got out my iPod.

"Alright, do you have dance today?" Esme asked. I shook my head no. i was the only one who didn't have it today. Rose and Bella had competition tap then tap technique. Emmett, Jasper and Edward had two hours of hip hop technique. I had nothing.

"Okay, I'll pick you up after school then. Meet me in front of the school and I'll drive by and get you. I don't have work today so I'll be out doing errands" Esme informed me. I nodded and closed my eyes.

The drive to the school didn't take that long and we eventually arrived.

"Bye mom" I said, getting out of the car and heading inside the school towards my locker. Bella and the others were already at their lockers a few down from mine. I just ignored them and continued on with switching out my books. I waited for them to come up to me to apologize and nothing happened. I checked to see if they were still there...they were but the La Push gang had joined them. They seemed to be laughing about something.

"That we seriously epic. We have to do that again..this time don't make me have phone sex with Mike...that was just sick and wrong! He already came up to me and asked if I wanted to join him in bed and see if I made the same noises! never again!" Bella exclaimed, laughing almost to the point of tears.

"Well...blame Sam! He's the one that dared you to do that in the first place!" Paul, another guy from La push said, bursting out laughing.

_Well...I can see that they had fun over the weekend without me there..._ I thought to myself _it's good to know I'm not wanted or noticed when I'm not there._

"Okay let's go to class. I'll see you in Chemistry my love" Edward said to Bella, kissing her cheek and heading towards his class...which he had with me...great.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie both went their separate ways to class. Jasper went to his Honors Ancient History, Emmett went to PE while Rosalie went to her World Literature class. I headed to my English I class that I shared with Edward.

I walked inside the room to Mrs. Jostens's room and sat down in my usual seat. Edward was sitting in the front of the classroom with my in the middle in my usual seat. It hurt that my brother and I weren't talking but it was his fault that Bella is not my friend anymore. He should be sorry and apologize to me. They all need to.

"Alright class, let's begin reading Othello. Did you all get the book?" Mrs. Johnson asked the entire class. I had mine in my backpack. From my seat, I could see Edward pull it out...along with a note written in pink pen. I bet it was Bella who wrote it from the smile on Edward's face.

"Alright now for your homework, I want you to read Othello Act 1 scenes 3 and 4. Today we will be reading scenes 1 together and two on your own while answering questions to go along with the story. I sighed and thought _today is going to be a long day_.

BPOV:

As I made my way to my Accelerated English class I smiled. I knew that when Edward opened his Othello book he would see the note I wrote to him that morning.

"Hey Bells, wait up!" I turned around and saw Jake running towards me. I forgot that he had English with me.

"Hey Jake!" I smiled, waving at him. His smiled turned to a grin.

"You ready to begin reading King Lear?" Jake asked me, taking out his book. I smiled and took out mine.

"Oh yea, so ready" I said sarcastically.

"Well, I just hope we don't have to write another essay. Its only the first few weeks into school and we've already written how many essays and the regular English has written how many?"

I thought for a moment "we've written about 3 essays and the other English class had written none. We write way more essays then they do" I said to him. He groaned.

"But don't worry Jake, we usually write essays after we finish reading the book" i said, attempting to be comforting.

"I just hated having to write two essays for one book. And after that we still had to write another essay about an excerpt!" Jake exclaimed "How is that possible!"

"Well apparently it is" I said.

"Damn" Jake said.

We just walked our merry way to English.

EPOV:

I looked at the note and I felt my heart swell with happiness.

_Edward, my love. I miss you. Even though I just saw you this morning I feel like writing this note to you. I love you. :o) you make my day brighter, my nights happier and my life worth living. I know that sounds cheesy but its all true dude. You are so amazing and i love everything about you. You make my day worth getting up for. Thank you. I 3 you!_

_Bella_

I grinned at the note on blue paper written in pink pen. I took out paper and wrote a note for her. It read:

_Bella my love, I miss you as well. I love you. Even though I just saw you this morning as well, I just wanted you to know that I love you so much. You are the light in my world, my reason for being. I could never imagine that I would have fallen in love with you. When I first saw you, I knew that we needed to be together. I am thankful everyday for you, for you coming into my dark and dreary life. I love you forever. _

_Edward. _

I folded the paper, stuck it in my dance sweater pocket and waited for the bell to ring. I knew Alice was behind me a bit. I was deliberately not talking to her. She kept thinking that we were going to apologize. She was wrong. We were not apologizing for something she made bigger than it was supposed to be.

"Edward, how's Bella? I haven't talked to her in a while" asked Tyler, one of Bella's best friends.

"She's doing good right now. We hang out a lot. I don't know how she manages to find time to do all this homework. She has dance, time with me and her friends, homework, and just everyday life. I don't know how she manages" I said.

"She got it from Charlie I'm thinking. He's been like that for years, or so my mom says. When Renee died, he was devastated. He had to keep his life in order or nothing went right. Bella learned from him how to stay in control when there is so much to do" Tyler explained "He taught her how to properly organize. As you can see, Bella is great at it".

"I've noticed. I wonder if she can teach me. God knows I need it. It's a good thing my brother Emmett drives. Even though we live not too far away, the few extra minutes I get to sleep are helpful" I said jokingly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice star at me while I was talking to Tyler. I knew she was mad that I wasn't talking to her and that I moved my seat away from her. But she would just have to deal. I wasn't going to talk to her unless she figured out that she was wrong to do that and how much she hurt Bella.

"Alright guys, let's begin. Get out your notes in case I decide to give you a pop quiz, so that you have something to study from" Mrs. Jostens said.

I sighed and put her from my mind and focused on my work, but whenever I went to focus on work, Bella always found her way into my thoughts that all attempts to focus was gone.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Okay so here is the next chapter of the fic. Im sorry that it was so late! Life got in the way and I barely had time to update This is my life. Lol. So I'll update the next chapter unless…I get 10 reviews. Can ya'll do that? Por favor! Thanks. Remember 10 reviews then next chapter! And go vote please! I have an idea but ill change it if the votes decide to. Lol. **


	10. Chapter 10

Dance Spirit

Chapter 10

EPOV:

Things were going great with Bella and I. Every Friday we went on dates to either see a movie or just go to each other's homes. Whatever we did, we ended up having fun anyways so we didn't see the need to go all out. On our most recent date last weekend I took her to the Amusement Park in Seattle for a weekend and we had sex for the first time.

It seemed like it was too soon I know, I mean we had only been together for 3 months before we had sex. But we knew we wanted each other; that we were both meant for each other. I just wish I knew that sooner.

BPOV:

I was dreaming, dreaming of Edward. He always filled my dreams. He made them come true. I was deeply dreaming about our times together when I was pulled out of the dream. I woke up and was filled with a nauseous feeling.

I threw up. All over my covers and nightgown. Once I finished I went into the bathroom to clean off my gown. But as soon as I got into the bathroom I heaved again. This time I made it to the toilet but Charlie heard me.

"Bella, are you okay?!" He asked. I nodded and got sick again.

"No you're not Bella! I'm taking you to the doctors!" He said, turning to head back to his room to change. I started crying. He turned around and rushed to me.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt? What hurts?" he streamed out questions.

"I don't want to go to the doctors! I'm fine!" I said, crying hysterically in his arms. He held me to him.

"But you're sick. I don't know with what though. I don't want to just give you medicine and have you stay home if it's something serious" Charlie reasoned.

"It's probably nothing Dad. I'll be fine" I said.

"No Bella, I'm taking you to the hospital. It could be serious, the only thing I can think of that could cause this if you were pregnant but you haven't had sex yet" Charlie said. His eyes narrowed when I didn't agree.

"Bella" he growled.

"Dad we were safe! He had a condom and everything" I said.

He shook his head and looked down. I instantly felt guilty.

"I guess I can't stop you. Are you late?" He asked. I shook my head no. He grew confused.

"Is it even time for your period?" He asked again.

I shook my head no. I was due to have it in a couple days so I hoped I wasn't going to be late. "I'm supposed to have it in a few days" I said. He thought for a moment.

"Okay, how about this: we wait a few days to see if this lessons up and if you end up being late for your period okay? If we are not late we will go to the doctors to see what is wrong" he suggested.

"Okay, but what if I am late?" I asked.

"Then we will go to the store and get the pregnancy tests to see if you indeed are pregnant," he said.

I smiled at him and nodded. He helped me stand up and left me to change and brush my teeth. I headed to bed and slept. Charlie woke me up at 7.

"Hey, do you want to go to school today? Are you feeling up to it? I can call Jacob over for ya?" he asked.

"No to the first, no to the second and yes to the third" I said, laying my head back onto my pillow and closing my eyes.

"Alright, I'll call Jacob and leave him a key to the house. He should be over soon and take care of you for me". I smiled a bit, Jacob used to always come over when either I was sick or he was sick. We took care of each other even though we weren't together romantically.

"Get some sleep Bella, Jacob will wake you up when he comes to check on you" Charlie said, heading downstairs to call. I switched to my stomach and meet the darkness.

EPOV:

I drove my Volvo up to the school with Jasper in the front seat while Emmett and Rosalie took the back. Alice once again didn't ride with us. She never rode with us anymore. Since she got her license she drove her Lexus. She wanted a Porsche but mom and dad didn't get her one.

"Do you think Alice will get over what happened?" Jasper asked me. I shrugged.

"I highly doubt it. She's always been that way though. If she didn't get what she wanted she gave us the silent treatment until whatever she wanted was given to her. Mom and dad always listen to her. I don't. I would just leave her alone and move on" I said.

Jasper smiled "yea I'm starting to think that" he said, laughing.

"Dude, we aren't saying that it's that easy to move on but if Alice can't get over herself then just leave her alone and see if maybe there's someone out there for you" Emmett said. Rosalie took his hand and leaned against him.

"I know, I'm thinking about asking someone out to a date…" Jasper mumbled. I chuckled.

"Who? Anyone we know?" Rosalie asked. He nodded is head and we all just stared at him.

"It's Angela Weber. I was hopping on asking her. She's really sweet, cute, good friend to Bella, and smart. Just the perfect combination I need" Jasper said smiling. I laughed at him. He had the most love struck face when he thought of Angela.

"Nice brother. Just calm down will you please? I don't want another horny brother in the car" I said. Emmett glared at me from the backseat.

"I'm not that horny" He said, offended.

"Sure you aren't Emmett" I teased. He smirked at me, confirming my thoughts.

"Hey, Bella isn't here yet" Rosalie pointed out. I looked around and noticed that she wasn't there.

"Strange, she's always here before us. Even is she did wake up late she's always here" I said. It was true. Bella was never late to get here. We always got there after her.

"Maybe she's sick…or maybe she had an appointment…" Emmett suggested.

"She would have told me if she wasn't going to be here or if something came up" I said. I checked my phone and saw that I had no messages.

"Well, everyone has a day where they are late, She can't always be here on time every single day" Jasper said. I took that into consideration but it did little to get rid of the worry I felt right now.

"Look, Jared and the others are over there. Let's see if they know anything…and besides Jacob is missing. Maybe he knows what happened" Rosalie said. I parked, got out and headed over to the La Push gang.

"Hey guys, where's Jacob Jared?" I asked.

"We don't know. He texted us saying that he was staying home because he was needed and asked Quil to get his homework for him because he wasn't sure how long he was staying home because it was urgent" He said.

"Weird…Bella's missing today too…but she didn't text us telling us where he went. Even Billy wont tell us saying that for the sake of the person in need, that we don't try to head over because it could be serious. Sam doesn't even know what's wrong because they both refuse to tell us" Embry explained. Kim was standing looking over at Jared concern written all over her face.

"And Bella has competition this weekend, will she be better in time for this?" Paul asked. We all paused. We forgot about that. We all had competition. I just had performance hip hop with Jasper. Emmett and the other boys had competition jazz and hip hop with Bella and Rosalie had jazz, lyrical and ballet with Bella. Jasper had tap with her. We all had something with Bella this weekend. And then we each had our solos, duos and trios. Out of all the two groups, Bella had the most solos this time around. I was hoping that she could handle them all.

JacobPOV:

I was sleeping dearly, dreaming of the girl at school who didn't even know my name. Her name was Abigail. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. When I looked at her, I knew that she would be mine. Maybe not now, seeing as she had a boyfriend, but soon, she will notice me. In this dream, her light blue eyes were looking at me, her long black hair was cascading from her head and her pale skin shined in the moonlight.

She was so beautiful. Not as beautiful as Bella but she was amazing. I had fallen in love with her the moment I saw her. I knew that she would be mine.

I was shaken out of my dream but my dad. Rolling on my side to see him, I saw worry fill his eyes. Was I worried about him. Did something happen? Was something wrong with me.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked.

"Jacob, it's Bella. She needs you at her house, she's sick. Charlie called asking for you to come over and take care of her for him. She got violently ill this morning and she won't tell him anything at all. He's really worried. Can you go to her please?" Billy asked.

I jumped out of bed and rushed to grab some clothes, shouting to him "yea, I'll be out in a second. Let me just change and I'll head over there soon. Thank goodness I was able to get my license early. I need it now" I yelled to him.

He rolled out and I quickly changed into jeans and a T shirt. Once finished I launched myself down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Bye dad, I'm heading over now. I'll call later if I head home or stay at school" I shouted. Dad said bye and I closed the door. The drive to Bella's house was long, I felt like I couldn't go fast enough. I was contemplating what was wrong with her when I reached her house. Charlie's cruiser was gone and so I parked there.

Running up the stairs took me a few seconds. Bursting into her room, I saw my best friend laying on her bed, wide awake and looking as sick as can be. I rushed to her side and held the bucket near the bed to her face. She looked at me and smiled before she upchucked. She grabbed the bucket while I held her hair for her. By the time she stopped heaving she was crying.

"Bella, what's wrong sweetie?" I asked, a bit panicked.

"It hurts Jacob! It hurts!" She cried.

"What hurts? Your throat? Your chest?" I questioned.

"Everything Jake. Make it stop please!" I held her to me and attempted to calm her down. Don't worry Bella, everything will be okay I thought to myself. I would make sure everything would be okay. It just had to be. Bella was my constant in my life. Even though we were not together, I needed her to help me through my rough spots.

"Come on, let's clean you up and lay you back down" I said. Picking her up and taking her to the bathroom, I worried at how light she was. It made me think that after all this was done I had to get food into her mouth.

"Bella, I want to get some food into your mouth…how does that work for you? Are you hungry?"

She shook her head "no food. Not hungry…too much pain" she mumbled. I grew panicked. Why would she be in pain?

"Well, then let me clean you off and then you can have a nap. I'll use your laptop and do some stuff" I said. I intended to run a search online about what her condition might be.

"Thanks Jake, I'm glad Charlie called you here" she said in a small voice. I grinned and cleaned her off. Tucking her in bed once she got clean, I grabbed her black macbook and began searching. In the end, there were only two things that would have to do with this sort of symthoms: stomach bug and brain tumor.

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that I have not been updating lately. I just had finals, and so now I am in my second semester and the teachers are going hard on us. And since I am a senior, I have lots of homework, tumbling classes, tests to study for, birthdays to go to, projects to sort out, and everything else in between. I will try to update as soon as I can so please be patient with me. And please review my fanfic…it makes me feel better about myself…lol. So yea, I will update as soon as possible and I will try and incorporate more dance stuff into it. Love you all. **

**Loudie**


	11. Help me please

Author Note:

Ello guys! So I'm sorry but I really don't know if I am really into this story anymore…And I don't think many people are either…so I'm considering deleting this story…Go on my profile and vote. I put a poll up there for you all to tell me to either delete it or not. I'm still considering deleting it but I just want to hear your opinions. Just vote yes or no. thanks guys.

loudie


End file.
